happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealing the Spotlight
Internet Season: 2 Episode: 50 Production Number: 223 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: Internet Season 2 Previous Episode: Remains to be Seen Next Episode: Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! "Stealing the Spotlight" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring roles *Pop *Cub *Lumpy *Nutty Featuring roles *Giggles *Petunia *Flaky *Sniffles *Lifty and Shifty *Toothy *The Mole *Generic Tree Friends HTF's Episode Description Once again, Lumpy is trying hard to be the best, but he just can't get it right. This episode opened our very first television special shown on MTV International and MTV 2, "Happy Tree Friends Winter Break." It was an exciting time for our team and we plan to do more specials for television in 2005. Plot Lumpy walks out of his trailer, holding a coffee cup and wearing a nightcap, apparently having just woken up. He looks with pride at the broken and flickering blue Christmas lights that decorate his home, but he spits out his coffee when he looks over at Pop's house. Pop and Cub are working together to string up brand new, multi-colored Christmas lights. Jealous, Lumpy mutters beneath his breath and retreats inside his trailer. As he closes his door, his Christmas lights fall down. Meanwhile, Cub plays with a hammer while Pop decends his ladder. He picks the ladder up and carelessly swings it around, accidentally knocking Cub face first to the ground. One of Cub's front teeth falls out of his mouth, and he begins crying. After sticking the tooth back into Cub's mouth fails, Pop uses his hammer to force the tooth into Cub's mouth. He and Cub are both satisfied with the result, even though the tooth is clearly not where it should be. Lumpy drags a heavy ball of Christmas lights, while Nutty comes hopping down the road carrying a lollipop. He sees the bright colored Christmas lights and mistakes them for candy. He throws his lollipop away and starts eating the cord of Christmas lights, not realizing he's consuming plastic and glass rather than the sugar he craves. As Lumpy tries to hang up his Christmas lights, he feels some resistance in the cord. He yanks it and we hear a squishing noise as Nutty screams. Later, Lumpy stares proudly at his lights, not noticing that Nutty's digestive system and organs are attached to the lights. On the roof of his house, Pop hammers down nails to tie the Christmas light cords around. As he hammers, a bucket of nails next to him slowly slides to the edge of the roof, eventually falling off. Pop looks down from the roof and sees that the bucket has landed top-down on Cub. From Cub's point of view, we see Pop lift the bucket in horror and then replace the bucket as he is about to vomit. Inside, Pop removes the nails lodged in Cub's head with the claw of his hammer. One nail won't come out, however, so Pop hammers it down and smiles, satisfied despite Cub's cries. Back outside, Pop and a bandaged Cub plug in their Christmas lights, amazing spectators, including Lumpy. Realizing that he has to pull out all the stops, Lumpy drops a small Christmas light he's holding and sneaks away while still holding onto a larger light. Back at Lumpy's trailer, a crowd gathers to see Lumpy's decorations. Lumpy has many items stacked on his trailer, tied together with Christmas lights. The items decorating Lumpy's home include a street lamp, a disco ball, Lumpy's car, and a lighthouse light, among other things. Lumpy, donning a pair of tinted safety goggles, throws the switch to his lights, lighting up the entire forest. While shielding her eyes, Giggles' arm catches fire which soon spreads to her entire body. Behind her, a blinded Lifty and Shifty run into each other. Pop's head begins to boil, while the top half of Cub's body explodes. Toothy and two Generic Tree Friends are instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the light, while The Mole actually has to shield his eyes. The rays from Lumpy's lights are so strong, they even cause the moon to explode. Lumpy, burnt and blackened, turns off the lights and removes his goggles whereupon his eyes immediately melt. Nearby, The Mole gives Lumpy the thumbs up, not realizing that his thumb is on fire. Moral "Always look on the bright side of life!" Deaths #Nutty has his organs and intestines ripped out of his body after mistaking Lumpy's Christmas lights for candy. #Giggles is set on fire by the heat of Lumpy's lights and is presumably burnt to death. (Debatable) #Lifty and Shifty run into each other while blinded by the light. Though this probably doesn't kill them, they likely died like many of the others. #Pop's head boils from the heat of Lumpy's lights. #The upper part of Cub's body explodes. #Toothy and two Generic Tree Friends are instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the lights. #Petunia, Sniffles, and Flaky appeared, but it is unknown if they died or survived. Goofs #The direction of Lumpy's antlers changes frequently throughout the episode. #When Pop is removing nails from Cub's head, he comes across a nail he can't remove. Prior to his examination of the nail there are about a dozen nails still lodged in Cub's head. After he hammers the nail down, however, there are only two other nails in Cub's head.At the first shot where we see pop removing the nails there only couple nails in the cup at the next shot we see alot of nails in the cup #While Giggles is screaming in pain after getting caught on fire, Lifty & Shifty bump into each other. After they fall down, Shifty's hat falls off his head, but what appears to be a second set of his ears are shown attached to top of his fedora. #When Pop and Cub are burning to death, Cub's tooth injury is completely healed. #Seeing how Lumpy was closest to the lights when they killed everyone, he should have died too. Trivia #Starting with this episode onwards, Jerome Rossen became the music composer for the rest of the series. #From this episode onwards, Ellen Connell replaced Dana Belben as the voice of Cub, Petunia, and Giggles. #Nutty's death is similar to Sniffles' deaths from Tongue in Cheek and In a Jam. #When the moon explodes, there's blood inside it. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes